Magister Of Chaldea
by Fantasinia
Summary: When a boy and girl cross paths in a seemingly ordinary way, it will set in motion a chain of events that will change everything. (Up for adoption)
1. Fixed Chapter One

Jaune "Miles" Arc was just your plain and ordinary civilian

 _But had hair golden as wheat and eyes blue as the ever flowing lakes of the damaged world called Remnant._

That was dreaming of a fate of legendaryness and heroism

 _That was borned from the tales of heroism, chrisma, and power from ancient time from the family of both his ordinary mother and father._

But never expanded his will to make his fake dreams into reality

 _Yet always tried to follow his dream borned from his imagination even if he got scorn from his peers and talks from his family protectively trying to spare his from the hardship._

Resulting of gaining naught of any his dreams abilities and skills

 _This fact alone should have driven his away from his fake dream and put his toward the realm of mundane, ordinary, and dangerous life of a civilian of Remnant._

Having earning no legendary skill that surpass all

 _He could hit targets with wild and unprofessional attacks but yet compared to trained Huntsman or Huntress he had just hit unmoving, unmotivated, danger less targets._

Or monstrous strength that overcomes any foes small or large

 _He could lift weights slightly above what average people can lift however compared to strengthen Huntsman and Huntress he just lifted a large dictionary from a library._

Due to a living of life of receiving love and warmth

 _And if his life ended from either old age or prematurely from combat he could look back and say he lived a good life_

From his loving but ordinary father, mother, and sisters

 _From the wild and uncontrollable hair of both his elders sisters and father to short and simple hair of his younger sisters and mother he would say he loved them too._

But yet despite his weakness he had gained power

 _To those who only care about power his powers were useless but to those who care about others and got to know him, he was the strongest person that ever lived._

Power to understand the wills of the heart and to defrost the heart

 _Even if someone frozen their heart to others or those who killed their heart and soul, he would always find a way to save them._

Power to make people change for the better without violence or terror

 _Even if he meet someone who could kill with just a touch or is cursed to kill those they love, he wouldn't back out from either the threat of death or pain._

Power to surpass his anger and to resolve peacefully without casualties of injuries or death

 _If someone he hates caused an event of massive destruction and terror, he still would try to reach out to them in hopes of saving their souls._

And power to control and embrace his naivety freely but yet able to mature and sound

 _As naive Jaune Arc seems he is, he knows when something is too hard for himself alone and will seek assistance from others._

Armed now with a old and worn sword and shield

 _Gained from a dusty chest filled with old memories and life from his late grandfather._

With naught of a hint of mystery or sorcery hidden

 _The old blade and worn out shield were just outdated relics from a Era of mass produced weapons from a Great War._

Guided by a foolish and fated to fail dream

 _Because his false and imagined dreams cannot protect him from claws, fist, sharp edges of creatures of darkness._

But he none the less continues moving forward

 _Because even if a dream assure death and destruction, because no beings human or faunus cannot resist a dream worth living for._

With a spring in his steps and happiness in his smile

 _By being granted content reassure love from his family and confidence building words from his civilian peers._

Granted the chance to became something legendary

 _By chanced happening from a wondering Jaune trying to find a way to make ends meet with a low paying job._

With a odd paper he happened across by the streets

 _Proming a group project from the four leading Huntsman academy around Remnant with the guidance from the Headmasters of each academy._

Promising to help others and to make a difference with naught but a simple test

 _Asking to moves towards a machine of odd origin, seeking to see the size of blaze of the soul that burns in every living being bodies._

And he succeeded this test in alibi strange and somewhat criminal ways

 _... In hindsight requesting help in foraging his IDs and documents his parents had was idiotic, and paying payments to a Ice Cream store was dumber._

With help from his family he gained passage to a base hidden among snowy mountain

 _After convincing them all he was accepted "legitimately", his family had stopped at nothing to help him in anyway in his "journey"._

And was granted the title of the 49th Master of Chaldea

 _And was seemingly granted a tale of adventure, battle, experiencing, protecting, relaxing, and finally of romance and love._

However before that "special" event someone has caught his pair of untrained eyes

 _Because even if a thousand people of different walks of life appear right in front of him, this person was noticeable even after this._

This person was a ordinary girl with orange hair and brown eyes

 _Who was seemingly standing proud as a statue of marble crafted in ancient times, but yet as lifeless as a living being after experiencing the scythe of the Reaper._

Wearing cutely the female uniform mystic code

 _That was... Both showing her female features somewhat proudly and shyly hiding them in the face of other visions of sight._

What made her noticeable among the rest was odd

 _Even after every aforementioned details of her and her lovely appearance._

It's was the fact she was sleeping without a care

 _This is special mostly because she managed to drown out the nosie of a nearby Dust malfunction with no visible interpretation in her sleep._

He would have left her there but he had a code

 _Forged from a half remembered lecture of good manners, ethics, behavior taught to him by his second oldest sister Altira Arc, when he at the age of seven._

"Stranger are friends you just haven't meet yet."

 _"But if they offer candy run away, if they offer to give you a ride call the police, and if they try to hurt you bringing them in our house."_

So he went up to her and decided to wake her

 _Because slowly walking unknowingly creepy towards a unconscious person with little lighting and people is great idea for a person raised in a Good Civilization._

And perhaps became a good friend of hers

 _And surely this girl won't have beliefs and ideals that contrary to him are more practical and realistic, and surely won't slightly degrade his intellectual value because of his own beliefs and ideals._

And surely nothing bizarre or strange could happen right?

 _Impossible events of the destruction of the world, the removal of all humankind and faunuskind and all their works of all walks of life disappear, and summoning of mythical kings, queens, villians, and heroes surely won't happen in the realm of reality_

 _ **[To Be Continued...]**_

 **(Roundabout plays in the distance...)**

 _ **[Why are you still here?]**_

 _ **[Hoping to find a clue for next time?]**_

 _ **[Don't underestimate me you fool.]**_

 _ **[Just remember...]**_

 _ **[Even if you sit in your "comfortable" chair with your fellow "peers" behind a wall...]**_

 _ **[A WALL IS BREAKABLE NO MATTER WHAT!]**_

 _ **[Just remember even if you gathered everyone against me...]**_

 _ **[You are all mortals that can die...]**_

 **(Even if a chapter seems too close, the plots of the world continues ever forward.)**

 _ **(Review, Favorite, and Follow folks. That all I ask for of yourselves and the company that follows you... Also reading between the lines solves everything if you have a lead.)**_


	2. Sorry

**_I know some people have been wondering where I am and what I was doing, and i know some people had been hopeful for this story._**

 ** _But I'm sad to say I'm dropping this story and putting it up for adoption._**

 ** _Well if you are interested in why I am dropping this let me explain._**

 ** _I had a hard time making this story flow naturally without feeling forced or rushed and I honestly didn't want to let down any of your expectations._**

 ** _Also I based this story entire progresse on Fragment Of Chaldea and the Cafe Of The Round Table plot structure mostly because of a couple reasons._**

 ** _A. I hate over-powered protagonist stories especially OP Jaune stories._**

 ** _B. I like stories that focus on interactions with characters and actual character development._**

 ** _C. I hate Harem stories, mostly because it's offensive and embarrassing to women and really in real life people with a Harem are looked down upon and are generally the scum of the earth._**

 ** _D. And finally nobody had done a Jaune Arc is a Master of Chaldea story yet, so i decided to attempt it._**

 ** _Okay I'm dancing around the point so let's get down to business._**

 ** _I had... A hard time forming the plot, really sure I had a idea for Gudako personality with Gudako basically being a foil for Jaune, "first" singularity, and how to involve Dr. Roman and Davichi._**

 ** _But I couldn't find a way to continue the plot after that and I didn't want to waste anybody time if I didn't have a story to continue, so I decided to cancel this story._**

 ** _Also if anybody is interested in this idea you can adopt it if you like, just give me some small credit and maybe a mention in the first chapter and I'm good but I have to set some guidelines first._**

 ** _1\. Jaune can not have a "sad" and "tragic" backstory, because this plot is forwarded by Jaune naive personality brought forth by getting a happy and content childhood._**

 ** _2\. Jaune doesn't have any magic or physical talents, only having a good ability to think things through and able to understand others emotions._**

 ** _3\. Jaune doesn't fight, he is basically the Speedwagon of Jojo Bizarre Adventure, doesn't really fight the big bad and has issues with his near useless at times, but Jaune is a really good friend to the servants no matter what and also help through emotional problems and the likes._**

 ** _By the way, Gudako can have any personality you want but didn't use too much of Riyo!Gudako please, also make Gudako a foil to Jaune Arc._**

 ** _Lastly, give Gudako a real and legitimate name, because no one would have or give Gudako as a name and maybe make her related to the Canon RWBY cast._**


End file.
